DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) The Biostatistics Core provides statistical expertise for planned and new studies and trials, supports the data management requirements of the projects and cores, and facilitates the exchange of data and information between the various projects. The specific aims of the Biostatistics Core are: (1) to provide the statistics and data analysis required by the projects and cores to achieve their specific aims; (2) to assist in the design and implementation of new trials and studies arising from the ongoing research of the SPORE; (3) to provide guidance to the projects and cores in data management issues such as data entry and retrieval, quality assurance, security, and data backups; (4) to facilitate the exchange of information and data between the components of the SPORE by providing assistance in networking, email, data translation, and electronic file exchange.